User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55 VS Meatholl
In this user battle, Loygansono55 goes up against Meatholl, to determine who the better rapper is. Only you decide who wins! Cast Some Scottish Nerd as Loygansono55 Bio I don't need to tell you shit about me, but I'm nice, so just for you, bitches. I'm a scrawny Scottish nerd, and I sound like a girl most of the time. I pass my time by playing those confounded vid-ee-oh game contraptions and sleeping, further distancing myself from the frightening abyss known as..."society" *shudder*. I am riddled with mental conditions which tend to-WHY ARE YOU STARING...? Make it stop....heheheheh...make it go away...AAAARRRGGGHHH-hinder my ability to grasp life in a suitable manner. Speaking of life, mine sucks. Also, anus. Yes. Random Dutch Boy as Meatholl Bio Hello, peasants, it's me: Meatholl. I was raised by dinosaurs, until one day they turned against me. I killed them all with my godly powers; that was 65 million years ago. After that, I just tried my best to make animals as smart as me. I thought it finally worked with the Ape, but I failed, because you're all dense, peasant. I am handsome, fabulous, funny, smart, and very logical. I am the ruler of mankind, they just don't know it yet, and also, I'm 100% sure Justin Bieber caused 9/11. Lyrics Beat: here :) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! LOYGANSONO55! VERSUS! MEATHOLL! BEGIN! 'Loygansono55' Stop watching porn, get off your ass, and do something productive, You think you're a casanova, but you're really not seductive, I eat Meat for breakfast, J*rn, accept your defeat, If I get too hot for you, skeddadle, get out of the heat, I'll cook you up at a million degrees, you'll need ointment for these burns, Then marinade you and feed you to some dogs in turn, You made a mistake provoking me, and I hope you learn your lesson, Take your last breath, see your final sight, as I crush you Mr. Van *ssen, Meatrolling everywhere, with an X rating, people are gonna be hating, The second I make you leave, everybody's gonna be parading, Enough with the bby xoxo for just a mere moment, It's clear here that I'm the far superior opponent, Watch me kick you from this battle like one of our everyday chats, Then issue a ban on top of that, see what you think about that, Try to face up to the challenge, however, you're slower than a sloth, Don't excite yourself too much, uh-oh! ...where's the cloth? 'Meatholl' Your doomsday has arrived, call me Beatholl, Mrs. McInnes, This is a fucking rapping race, but I'll be the only one to finish, You may use big words, but face it, you're really a stupid cunt, You quit school, so YOLOSWAG all the way, and pass me the blunt, Your diss list isn't big enough to have comebacks for all these golden rhymes, I'm Pope Sloth, and faster than you, your raps should be considered crimes, I pity you, you shouldn't have begged for this, too bad that you didn't know, You're the "nicest" on this Wiki, but will you win this battle? Haha, LoygansoNO, The only straight thing about you is your penis when you look at me, You're a dense fucking faggot, take some pills for that ADHD, It looks like you're about to cry, Loygan, so here, have my tissues, You're getting beaten, you'll be dead, and nobody's gonna miss you, Those useless stupid pages you add are the only reason you're number 1, Duck and run, Barry, because I'm aiming at you, with this thing called my cock gun, Remember one thing, I'm Dutch, while people think you're part of England, In all honestly, I own everything, so you're just a peasant in my kingdom! 'Loygansono55' Just the slightest glimpse of you could turn anyone vegetarian, I've got ten times as much rapping wisdom as you, call me a centenarian, You're humorous, I suppose I can give you that, and that's being generous, be grateful, Your downfall in this tussle will be fateful, don't be hateful, My fave position? Probably Head of Teaching Bitches Like You a Thing or Two, Unlike your doggy style, while your tapping your phallus, eeeew! I might not be a bureaucrat, but I'm a Wiki aristocrat, So I'll purge you from existence, snuff you out like a rat, It'll be a risqué, vulgar dickhead removal, My lyrics are so great, even you'll give me /Meatholl's Seal of Approval\, You're a mastermind of masturbating, and I'll be berating, You for being a sick-minded individual, my win shall be satiating, Pick up a dictionary, you don't know what I'm saying, you idiot, With not an ounce of grey matter, your stupidity, I pity it, You'd do anything for pleasure, I see you fap at my raps, You said it yourself, you're fat, lose some weight, run some laps, Cold grudge against this dumb Dutch, who'd holla for a dolla in Holland, This numbnuts with his numb nuts, who'll leave this place crawlin' after he's fallin', I really hate to crush you this hard, pal, I mean it, But I know that by the climax, Meatholl will have retreated! 'Meatholl' Listen up, Barry, mark my words, YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE CASTRATED, You won't miss them, bbycakes, you're someone who'll never be dated, You can't take a joke, you abuse powers, just get your ass off the Internet, You need to man up, only when you're crying, you make a pussy wet, You're a haggis eating Scot, you've got no balls under that skirt, After you're done eating it, I'll give you my dick as a dessert, You have Aspergers Syndrome, so you like it if certain things stay the same, Well, I will beat you, because you're used it, and because the win is mine to claim, With my behavior, and my "Diss Me Blog", I would've though you'd put up a good fight, You chicken, have you lost your head? Or are you just suffering from stage fright? Stop believing in your God, you stupid cunt, and start believing you're losing, After I'll rape you with a cross, I'll hang you on it , and it will be oh so amusing, You ordered some disses, I can believe that, since you've got a disorder, You're no longer welcome in my country, so don't try to cross the border, I don't get it, you're way too gullible, yet you won't accept your defeat, You weren't ready to battle a God, so get yo' ass back in the backseat, You may be a nerdy gamer, but it's me who has this game on lock, Damn, Barry, if you like playing games, play with this, IT'S MY COCK, Baz, you spaz you're the only pussy I didn't fuck, so quit dreaming, I've fucked you over though, this was your final hour, I left your body bleeding! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Loygansono55 Meatholl Category:Blog posts